


What is love?

by GreekWritesFanfiction (Greece_The_Squishy_Lencha)



Series: FT PRIDE 2020 [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Love, Other, Platonic Love, Romantic love, ftlgbtpride2020, my favorite kind of fluff, non-binary rogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greece_The_Squishy_Lencha/pseuds/GreekWritesFanfiction
Summary: Rogue had wondered that when they was younger.
Relationships: Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Series: FT PRIDE 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770247
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: I Take Pride in What I Am 2020





	What is love?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time participating in the pride event. Enjoy :)

"What is love?" That's something Rogue had wondered many times when they was younger.

They thought they'd found the answer when Frosch hatched from his egg; when they saw his adorable, squishy face and decided they would destroy anything that dared hurt him. And that certainly was a kind of love, yet apparently not the only one.

It also was love what Rogue felt when going shopping with Rufus, spending weekends making fun of bad movies with Yukino, or signing up for cooking classes with Minerva because she didn't want to go by herself.

And that was a kind of love that Rogue treasured, but it wasn't their favorite.

It was the kind that caused a fluttery feeling to settle in the pit of their stomach whenever Sting flashed his pearly white smile, whenever he came up with some silly prank that would drive Minerva crazy, whenever his blue eyes twinkled with excitement.

This love was waking up to the blonde making pancakes in the kitchen, separating a part of the batter because he doesn't like blueberries but knows Rogue does.

It was being spontaneously hugged from behind and kissed in the ticklish spot at the back of their neck. 

It was having Sting grab them by the shoulders and say "You're perfect to me" whenever a self-deprecating comment accidentally left their mouth. It was knowing there was someone always at their side if things got rough.

It was taking a tiring amount of jobs on their own just to save enough money for the perfect ring and it was being so absurdly in sync, that they both end up proposing at the same time.

This kind of love. This one's definitely Rogue's favorite.


End file.
